Methods and devices to create forms have been around a while. Paper forms only provide a rudimentary way to gather data that must be manually processed into a useful management and personnel tool. The advent of computer has elevated the manual task associated with form gathered data to one of more automated systems. But what has been lacking is truly user friendly systems that automate not just the data recovery and organization but expands the ease with which a user can interface with the devices and automated system to not only create a form but to gain more information from the form creation and responses the exists deeper in the content and context. The integration with other systems will assist a user in not having to duplicate the form creation task and broaden the market for gathering data and reducing the time and effort to analyze the data into useful tools for management and customer relations.